El que debe nacer Parte 8 Shakugan no Shana
by Mario-san
Summary: Esta vez Shana ya sabe como solucionar el problema pero primero tiene que evitar un obstaculo para poder regresar a su epoca.


**Ola mundo, bueno estamos en el penultimo capitulo de mi fanfic.**

**Y pues seguramente se van a sorprender en lo que pasa en este capitulo porque**

**aparece un personaje de mas (aunque eso es una sorpresa para despues) xD**

**Bien comienzen a disfrutar mi capitulo **

* * *

**Solución y confrontación**

Shana de la epoca futura termino su historia diciendo esto: (si lo recuerdan en el capitulo anterior, de que Wilhelmina dejo a cargo de Shana de las pocas personas que se quedaban en ese lugar)

SHANA adulta decia: "desde entonces he estado esperando a Wilhemina pero nunca llego, tuve la sensación de que esta muerta, desdes el primer año en que la estuve esperando. Ella no cumplio con su promesa."

"Wilhelmina…" - en el rostro de Shana (pasado) le dio un poco de lastima por lo que le habia ocurrido a su otra yo y tambien sintiendo el mismo dolor de perder a alguien que quieren.

"Hace pocas horas el Mistes habia llegado pero al parecer el me estaba buscando, cuando nos encotramos el dijo:"

"tu eres la ultima a quien debo destruir"

"eso me dio a entender que el estuvo por el mundo destruyendo a las demás Flame Haze que exitian. Ya casi me mataba, pero por fortuna llegaste a tiempo para salvarme…"

"…"

Despues Alastor cambia el tema…

"Y a todo esto donde se encuentra Hecate ahora mismo?"

"Ah!, si ella se encuentra aquí mismo pero, no a hablado con nadie"

"QUIERO VERLA…"

"¿Qué vas a intentar?" Alastor de la epoca futura sabia que era inútil hablar con ella, ya que durante 10 años no habia hablado con nadie.

"No se, pero creo que ella debe saber de algo, ella perteneció. a Balle Masque no?"

"Umm creo que si"

Shana (adulta) la lleva hacia donde esta Hecate, algo era seguro… ella se encontraria en un lugar aislado y rezando por algo.

"Aquí es"

Al fondo de los tuneles que se encontraban en los ductos de Drenaje, ahí se encontraba ella, rezando, pidiendo una solucion a sus problemas.

Shana sin ningún respeto hacia Hecate le dijo :

"Oye tu…"

Hecate oye la voz y lentamente voltea a mirarla, los ojos de ella parecian cerrados pero en el momento en que miro directamente a Shana los ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente.

"T…u…Tu… ¡Tu!"

Hecate dio un grito

"¿Yo que?"

"Por fin llegaste"

"¿Ya sabia que vendríamos ?" Alastor se preguntaba.

"Si, porque yo envie a un mensajero por mi para pedirles ayuda"

"Un mensajero, mm… ¡Ese niño!

"Asi es, y ya estan aqui"

"Bueno ahora puedes preguntar"

"¿Qué le paso a Yuuji?" Shana le pregunta a Hecate molesta.

"E… es… este… pues un experimento salio mal hacia el Mistes del Reijio Maigo y ahora el … es …"

"Eso ya lo se, solo quiero una solución…"

"Es inútil salvarlo ahora el es muy poderoso y derrotarlo seria imposible, pero talvez en tu epoca puedas salvarlo…"

"¿Cómo?"

"En la ultima Batalla contigo, cuando le quite el Reigio Maigo al Mistes… ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Si…"

"Al momento de revivir al plateado tuve que enviar los sentimientos almacenados en mi recipiente artificial, pero note algo extraño; Alguien mas estaba dentro del Reigio Maigo…"

"¿Alguien dentro del Reigio Maigo…? Shana se pone a pensar.

"Podria ser… Johan" Alastor lo completa todo.

"Si vuelves de nuevo a tu epoca, y le dices a se sujeto dentro del Reigio Maigo active los sentimientos guardados talvez haya una posibilidad de cambiar todo."

"Ya veo entonces hay que regresar lo antes posible."

"Oh, no!, recuerdo que antes de venir un Fuzetsu se habia activado en la casa de Yuuji entonces debe estar ocurriendo ahora"

"¿Pero como regresamos a nuestra epoca?" Alastor le pregunta a Shana.

"no lo se …"

_Flash back_

_Shana recuerda _

"Es cierto, recuerdo que ese niño enterró algo en el suelo"

"Podria ser…."

"EL HOUGU" Shana y Alastor aciertan en ese detalle.

"Necesito regresar al lugar donde yo llege."

"Ten cuidado y cuidat…" eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Hecate y después es interrumpida por Shana (adulta)

"Yo te acompañare…" Shana (adulta) se ofreció a cuidarla durante su recorrido.

Ambas salen volando hacia el lugar donde apareció la Shana del pasado, pero fueron un poco cuidadosas para que el Yuuji no los detectara de inmediato.

Tardaron algunos minutos porque sabian que el Yuuji ya habia regresado a la ciudad de Misaki solo.

"Al fin llegamos …"

"Debe ser por aquí, ah!, hay muchos escombros…" Shana tenia que buscar lo mas rapido posible para poder reparar el daño.

"Hay que apresurarnos antes de que…"

"Oh, No…" Shana (adulta) se quedo inmóvil los brazos le temblaban, por solo verlo.

"Es Yuuji…"

La otra Shana tambien lo miro directamente y tambien empezo a temblar porque ella no era apta para pelear contra el…

"Valla, cuanto tiempo ha pasado… jejejeje…., eh? Creo esta viendo doble… déjenme adivinar una es de esta epoca y la otra del pasado, valla que emocionante…. Acabare con ambas. No importa de donde sean"

Yuuji con un velocidad impresionate ataca a Shana (adulta) antes de que ella pudiera sacar su Nietono no Shana y la lanza contra un muro. Después mira a Shana (joven) y a la misma velocidad toma a Shana por el cuello y le dice:

"Valla Shana, supongo que con respeto al pasado debo dejarte vivir, pero yo no soy asi ya que mi mitad humana ya desaparecio… jejeje "

El lanza a Shana contra los escombros, el toma su Blutsauger y se la arroja hacia ella cuando…

"¡Ahh!" Un grito salio de Shana (joven)

Shana (Adulta) se atraviesa en el ataque para proteger a Shana (Joven) mientras que el Yuuji ponia un gesto de desepcion.

"Buah… que aburrido, queria acabar con ella primero pero bueno acabe con una, me falta otra."

Shana (joven) va en la ayuda de Shana (adulta) para tratar de detener la hemorragia. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia aun le dice:

"Tienes que irte, rapido…"

"Pero…"

"Tranquila, estare bien no debes detenerte por nada, tu eres una Flame Haze pura y una chica que ama a alguien, por eso debes irte."

"Esta Bien."

"¿A donde crees que vas a ir?"

"Ah, rescatarte Yuuji…"

"Eh?... que tonterias dices, yo estoy aquí y existo, eso significa que el Yuuji de tu epoca todavía de convertira en mi…"

"No!, yo cambiare eso…"

"Mejor te mato de una vez, para que no vuelvas a decir estupideces jejejeje…"

"ESPERA"

Una voz salio por algun lugar del cielo, una luz azul venia bajando.

"Antes de hacerle algo a ella, debes de pelear antes conmigo."

Era nada mas y nada menos que Hecate, dispuesta a ayudar a Shana.

"Busca el Hougu!, rapido!..."

"Eh… si , claro."

Hecate ataca primero con puras bolas de energia, mientras que el Mistes los recibia sin problema alguno; sin embargo parecia que no le hacia nada y asi empezaron una batalla aerea. Mientras tanto Shana seguia buscando en Hougu desesperadamente.

Alastor le dice:

"Shana primero concentrate y buscalo por su poder"

"Pero …"

"Hazlo!, yo creo en ti…"

Shana no parecia segura de lo que iba hacer pero de alguna forma tenia que hacer algo, asi que cerro sus Ojos y se concentro, tenia que buscar un punto donde estuviese el Hougu.

_mmmmmmm…_

"!AHÍ!"

Shana va directo al lugar y desentierra el Hougu.

"Lo tengo …"

"Ahora hay que irnos de aquí…"

"Pero como lo hago…"

Mientras Shana pensaba como irse, un resplandor aturdió sus ojos y después iba cayendo un cuerpo desde el cielo. Era Hecate quien cayo cerca de Shana.

"Hecate!" Shana le grita, pero de pronto se da cuenta de que ella estaba muerta.

Shana mira al cielo y ve a Yuuji quien iba bajando a una velocidad increible y empuñando su espada.

"_Yo quiero salvarte, quiero estar contigo Yuuji, porque yo…"_

En ese momento el Hougu se activa pero la funcion del Hougu era muy lento que hasta parecia eterno que aquel agujero la absorbiera bien.

El Mistes se acercaba poco a poco para atacar a Shana e impedir de que se se fuera de esta epoca, Shana cerro sus Ojos y entonces es atacada con la espada…

"Wuaaa!"

Pero el ataque fue bloqueado con otra espada.

"¿Como es que tu?" El Mistes sorprendido no podia creerlo.

Shana, quien aun tenia la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del agujero, abrio lentamente sus ojos y con una vista pañosa pudo ver al sujeto por detras y tambien vio que era un sujeto mas alto que ella, vestia pantalón de color azul y una camisa blanca y 2 espadas idénticas y tambien logro alcanzar a escuchar…

"_**No le haras daño porque yo la protegeré, es algo que yo prometi hacer..."**_

… Oie tu…? Shana al escuchar esa voz le parecio muy familiar, después de eso ella desapareció del lugar.

Proximo capitulo

Capitulo Final.

**Yo te salvare**

* * *

**Ola mundo, Interesante no?... bueno no se pierdan el ultimo capitulo para concluir esta historia ya que ustedes tienen la cara de What`s? jejeje de lo que esta pasando en la historia. ademas en el ultimo capitulo les presentare mi sorpresa...**

**adios.**


End file.
